The present disclosure relates generally to systems for erasing an ink from a medium.
Inkjet printing is an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper. Inkjet printing generally involves ejecting ink droplets (formed, e.g., from one or more inks) from a nozzle at high speed by an inkjet printing system onto the paper to produce the images thereon. In some instances, it may be desirable to erase the inkjet ink(s) after the ink(s) is/are established on the paper.